


Z's Reputation

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, HawkHacker, We call it, Welcome to our new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt list, Giggly Kiss + HawkHackerZari and Kendra have been dating for a while, and after the last time Zari messed with the jumpship, their dates have been grounded. On the Waverider
Relationships: Kendra Saunders/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Z's Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



The candles in the room emitted a soft glow, somehow masking the fact that they were still in a metal box. With a sigh, Zari closed the curtains, hiding the temporal zone from their view. “I still can’t believe we’re not allowed to borrow the jumpship,” she grumbled. 

“To be fair, you did break it last time we went out together.” Kendra carefully lit the last candle and set it down. 

“I only rewired half of it!” Zari threw her hands up. “The thing was getting slow, I did them a favour. It’s not my fault I’m a hacker, not a mechanic.”

Kendra moved to Zari’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist. “I know, I know. It was Jax’s job.” She placed a kiss on Zari’s cheek, before pulling her to the couch. “I made you cookies.” 

The grumpy mood melted like snow, as Zari took Kendra’s plate of heart-shaped cookies. “Oh, you’re so cheesy.” 

“Yes, but you love me so that doesn’t matter.” She leaned against Zari, placing an arm over the black and red flannel. “You know that this used to be my shirt, right?” Kendra playfully poked Zari.

“No way,” Zari mumbled through her mouthful of cookie. “You only wear half shirts.” She made her point by poking Kendra in her bare stomach. 

“It’s true, I left it here!” She smiled. “It was my only long shirt,” she added. 

From under her lashes, Zari eyed Kendra’s crop top. “Well, you’re not getting it back!” 

Kendra sat up. “You’re stealing it from me?” She raised an eyebrow. 

Zari snorted. “It’s not stealing if you left it here,” she laughed. 

Kendra smiled and kissed Zari. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“I agree,” Zari whispered, watching Kendra from under her lashes. 

With a smile, Kendra ran a hand through Zari’s hair. “Z, I’m glad Sara convinced me to return to the ship.” 

“I’m glad she did too. Otherwise, I never would’ve met you.” 

Kendra sat up, reaching for her drink. “You know, I’m not actually sure if that’s true.” 

“What do you mean?” Zari sat up too. 

“Well, you wouldn’t have met this version of me, no. But there is a solid chance that you would have met some future version of me, a reincarnated Kendra.” 

Zari reached for another cookie. “That’s fair. But not all versions of you are the same. Sure they’re you. But they’ve gone through different struggles. Like with Carter, there are lots of times when you fell in love. But there are also times when you didn’t.” She bit into the cookie. “Circumstances,” she mumbled. 

Smiling, Kendra nodded. “I see that Sara’s told you a lot about me.”

“She talks about the old legends often. Nate thinks it’s because it’s important to know this team’s history.” 

“What do you think?” Kendra tilted her head, and the candles cast a golden glow on her face. 

Zari thought for a few seconds. “I think she misses you guys sometimes. Not that she doesn’t love us, but it’s nice to remember the others.”

Kendra put down her drink and placed her fingers under Zari’s chin. “That is some very sweet sentiment, Z.” 

Wrapping her fingers around Kendra’s wrist, Zari smiled. “Don’t tell anyone, I’ll lose my reputation.” 

“It’s cute that you think you have a reputation.”

“Oh hush.” Zari leaned in and kissed her. Sure, her sarcastic loner reputation left the Waverider as soon as she fell for Kendra. She didn’t care anymore. It was worth it. Kendra was worth it.


End file.
